1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising a primary driven axle and a secondary driven axle which is adapted to be arbitrarily driven under the control of an electric control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicles of that kind are known and permit the secondary driven axle to be enabled under the control of means which involve a relatively low structural expenditure. But a disadvantage of those known motor vehicles resides in that a braking during an all-wheel drive operation may result in an unstable handling of the vehicle particlarly when the wheels disposed on both sides of the vehicle are rolling on surfaces having different friction coefficients. Such an unfavorable handling will be due to the fact that the coupling of the two axles has the result that the distribution of the braking force to the wheels of the two axles differs from the prescribed distribution. It will be understood that such stability losses will mainly occur when the vehicle is braked strongly or suddenly from a high speed of travel.